The Flower, the beast, and the boy
by dhn
Summary: About a girl named Lily(not Harry's mom, I really like the name) who has crazy ideas along with a crazy past. She now goes to Hogwarts, and does her own type of mischief along with everything else. Although she appears perfect, she's no where close.


This is my first Fan Fic so take it easy on the reviews, but tell me what you think

This is my first Fan Fic so take it easy on the reviews, but tell me what you think. None of this is mine, (except Lily) and I just put her in the 2nd book, so it's JK's plot. I'm sorry 'bout typos and spelling, which I'm horrible at.

Lily was sitting at her desk, writing a letter. She had just finished cleaning the dining room, Family room, and parlor. She had the meanest stepparents she could possibly imagine. She was actually jealous of Harry. At least he had family taking care of him, even if they were offal.Her real parents were murdered when she was 4 ½. After they were murdered, she ran away and almost drowned in a river when a wolf saved her. She seemed to be something special, so the wolf mother took her in as her own. After a while (she has no idea how long) her wolf family was hungry and decided she looked good tasting, so she had to run away. She was afraid that they would track her down, so she snuck on to a plane (she had no idea where to) and ended up leaving America for somewhere in England. That's not all. She was so surprised she wasn't dead, she forgot that she now had nowhere to go. She finally had no choice but to steal, and was caught and brought to an orphanage. A family had just lost their child, and adopted her. Bad idea… she has a smart mouth and plays tons of tricks, so they just made her their servant. Just last year, she found out she was a witch, and was only allowed to go because she pointed out that she was supposed to be replacing Alice (their daughter that had died) and that they would have been delighted to have her go. 

After a year at Hogwarts, she made some great friends and some evil enemies. Her good friends were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and her troublemaking partners, Fred and George. Lets mention the people she hated… Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Filch (she got on his bad side when she Kicked his cat down the stairs and broke Mrs. Norris's leg- which was what she planned on doing.) McGonagall, (Lily didn't hate McGonagall, but McGonagall hated her.) Where were we? Oh yeah… Lily was at her desk writing a letter to Harry when suddenly a fluffy thing flew through her window and landed, ok crashed, on the floor. It took her a few moments for her to recognize Errol, Ron's owl. There was a letter tied to his leg, and she ripped it off before she set him in Jewels' (Her owl) cage. She then opened the letter.__

_Lily,_

_We're really worried about Harry and are going to pick him up (He has no idea, of course) Do you want to come? Fred and George have agreed to help. Write back quickly._

_Ron_

Lily took out a piece of parchment and replied.

_Ron,_

_Sure, I'll come. Harry better have good reason why he's not answering our letters (he probably does.) Something tells me you parents don't know about this? Um… How are we going to get Harry? Brooms? Lets do it this Friday. (At Midnight) That gives us all week to think of something. Write back ASAP._

_Lily_

Lily sent Jewels (carrying Errol) back to Ron. Later that day, Ron got the letter, read it, and wrote back.

_Lily,_

_Stop using American phrases. 'ASAP'? What's that? No my parents don't know about this, and we're kind of going to, um, borrow my dad's flying car. Friday, midnights, good. We'll pick you up, all right? Just leave your window open._

_Ron_

When Lily got it, she sent him a letter saying Yes, Friday, see him then, and what ASAP means. Also, A FLYING CAR?! Then she went downstairs, as her parent called her to clean the railing again, there was still some dust on it.

Friday finally came and she stayed up waiting for Ron. Finally, Ron appeared at her window. In a turquoise, Ford Anglia that was hovering in mid-air. 

"I'm not going to ask." Lily said, as she crawled out her window into the car. Fred was driving, and George was sitting next to him. Ron was sitting in the back, and Lily sat down next to him. 

"You do know we could be arrested for this. We're not allowed to use magic outside of school." Lily said, slightly worried.

"Nah" Ron said. "We're not using magic. We're borrowing this car."

"Speaking of which, where exactly are you borrowing it from?" Lily inquired.

" Dad. He's obsessed with muggle objects. Our whole garage is filled with muggle objects he bewitched." Ron answered.

"Um… Isn't that against the law? I thought he worked for MISUSE of muggle artifacts, or whatever." Lily said.

" There are loopholes in the law you know." Said Ron.

They were then silent as Privet Drive came into view. Ron stared into Harry's window, which was bared. Lily was suddenly angry.

"Bars!" she hollered! "Like he's some animal! They've probably been starving him too!"

" Be quiet!" Ron said. "Harry's aunt and uncle will wake up!"

Harry was muttering something, and it sounded as though he was having a nightmare. Harry suddenly woke up and noticed us. He came over and started stuttering, But Ron told him to shut up. They started up a conversation about the how Harry was, the car, how Harry had used magic when he wasn't allowed to… Lily was worried they might wake up Harry's aunt and uncle, so she said " Lets just get him out of here! His aunt and uncle might wake up!" so Ron tied a rope to the bars and they came out. Fred and George started to climb into Harry's room, but Lily jumped in front of them. The second she was inside Harry's room, she hugged him and said…

"Why didn't you answer any of our letters? I've been so worried! You've better have a good reason, or you'll be sorry."

Harry answered, "What are you going to do to me? I'll explain later why I haven't answered your letters."

Oh yeah. One fact forgotten 'bout Lily- she can talk to A FEW types of BEASTS. (Look in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them.) Key words-A FEW, BEASTS. Only one she knew of, (other than MOST-not all- common animals muggles know about) are unicorns. Just so you get this… she can talk to a few-not all- types of beasts and most common animals muggles (dogs, cats, some birds) know about. (FYI- something that is not a beast is a being, and a being is: any creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part responsibility in shaping those laws.) I could not find the definition for 'beast' so I gave you every thing that's not a beast._

Well, back to the story. As everything Harry could think of was packed, they started to climb back in, but as we crawled through, someone said "How 'bout me?!" Hedwig! Someone, Lily thought it was Harry's uncle, was roaring about Hedwig being to loud or something. Harry raced back to get Hedwig, but on his way back, a fat man with no neck came rushing into Harry's room, called to his wife, and tried to pull Harry back in. He would have bee too strong for Fred alone, George alone, and for Lily and Ron together, but all of them were stronger than him. As they were driving back, Lily was listening about Dobby, a house elf and the reason he hadn't written, and then stared out the window as the boys talked, thinking of ways to cause mischief when she got back to Hogwarts. 

I hope you liked it. Please, review. In the next chapters, I'm going to try to pull away from JK's plot. Oh, and if you're from England, especially Scotland, and you reading this, do you know what 'ASAP' means? I'm not good with knowing what's worldwide (That's my best friend's job, who just so happens to be a spider) and what's not.If you don't, it means As Soon As Possible. I'll try for some romance if you'll like some, please tell me if you'd like some in the reviews (It'll be MUCH later in the story, showing only slightly, the getting noticeable in their 3rd year and obvious in their 4th year.) Please review!_ _

_ _

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JK's.


End file.
